Always
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: Sequel to Real or Not Real Katniss and Peeta are by is only 4 months away. When Gale ruins everything for ad Real or Not Real first!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Katniss and Peeta had gotten married, Katniss was now 5 months pregnant.

But Gale decided he didn't like this.

He went back to 12, and Kidnapped Katniss.

Will Peeta save her?

Will Katniss Escape?

Will Gale realize he's a psychopath? (Heh. He's just messed up.)

Will The baby survive through all of this?

Read my story, Always.

First chapter will be posted Sunday January 8th.

Stay tuned for updates, and the sequel to real or not real!


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

A/N: Hey guys! Read Real or Not Real? Good! This is the sequel. First chapter! I really appreciate the reviews! It is a little OOC I guess, but Katniss realized she loved Peeta! So she should act this way(: Review!

Here we go, Chapter one!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 1

I wake up in a dark lit room. Only 2 candles used as light, one is hanging on the wall across from me, and the other seems to be on a table across the room. I look over at the candle that sits on the table, as it moves into the air. Someone picked up the candle. Someone is in this room with me.

The candle is brought up to someone's face. I catch a glimpse at their eyes. Grey. The only people I know with grey eyes are Seam kids, like Gale. Haymitch has grey eyes too, but it's unlikely he's here.

The man carrying the candle comes over and sits by where I lay. He puts his hands on mine, It is Gale. I close my eyes so he doesn't know I'm awake, but I guess he assumed I was asleep anyways, because he talks to himself, and mutters things like this.

"You're mine now."

"Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

And the classic one, "I love you."

After a few minutes he let's go of my hands and walks back to the table where the candle was sitting, and places it back to its place. He walks out the door and then shuts it behind him.

I don't know where I am.

I don't know why I am here.

I don't know what happened, Last thing I remember was being in the woods with Gale. He said we could still runaway together, I guess that's what we ended up doing, because Peeta is nowhere in sight. Where is Peeta? I need him with me. I'm lost without my Peeta… He's the reason I'm alive. Also, the father of the baby inside of me, she kicks sometimes. I get scared feeling her stir around inside of me. But I know I love her, I can just feel the love I have for her already.

I'm five months pregnant. In a room I have no idea where it is, or why I am here. What is going on?

I lay on the bed in this darkly lit room, and think about my life.

I think about Prim, My little Prim that was killed by the bomb Gale and Beetee created. I forgave Gale though, It wasn't his fault, he didn't know Prim was there…he couldn't have.

Could he?

Then I think of my mother who is still In District 4, working at the new hospital. I haven't gotten to see it yet, She came here for the wedding, and I still haven't seen the hospital in 4, or her new house there. Then I think of my old house in 12, I don't even know If I'm in 12 now. I could be in the Capitol for all I know. I remember all the wonderful things about my house, my little home. My father lived there, and he's gone. Prim lived there, she's gone. My mother lived there, and she's practically gone. And maybe I'll be gone soon too.  
>Gale walks in again after about an hour or two of starring at the ceiling and thinking. He sits next to me.<p>

"How have you been?" He asks me. I'm to frustrated with him right now, I don't know where I am!

"Don't do that Gale" I say. "Where the heck are we?" I practically yell at him. He stands up and says

"Why does it matter if we're together?" He says smiling deviously. What is going on in his mind! He's a freaking creeper!

"Gale!" I yell. "Tell me where I am, and stop being a creep. I'm being serious."

"District 2 of course." He says. Why the heck would I be in 2?

"Why?" I ask him. He sits back down next to my and holds my hands again like he did earlier.

"So we can be together Katniss, Have the life we always planned on happening. Or at least the one I always wanted. We can raise your baby together, be together, forever." He says smiling, but it's a little too happy of a smile, a really creepy one.

"Gale, You are freaking crazy." I tell him. "Peeta wanted to be father, and there is no way you're taking his place! We aren't together either! I'm married! And I thought you were dating that girl Tally!"

"We're just friends, I wanted to distract you from me being jealous, but that's okay now. Because Peeta's not here…" he trails off. I stand up and I'm right in his face, I'm steaming mad right now. I could punch him so hard in the face right now. He did this, he kidnapped me, so he could be with me, and now he must've done something to Peeta.

"What did you do to Peeta." I ask him grabbing his shirt.

"N-Nothing." He says. "He's just not with us right now, because I have you."

"Gale! Stop obsessing over this! We are just friends! But you kidnapped me! I don't even want to be friends anymore! I want you out of my life!" I yell and rush out the door. I need to be home. I need to get home. I need to get to Peeta.

I run down a hallway and what appears to be a living room, then spot the door, and sprint outside. I hear Gale call my name from behind, and I keep running, but it's tougher than it ever has been before. I have a baby inside me, It's pretty hard to run being pregnant. I run and I run and I run, until I find the train station. I couldn't run anymore though, so I fast walk to find the train with "District 12" posted on it. I find it, and jump onto it not caring what the ticket man was saying. He keeps yelling at me to get off and I turn around, fury in my eyes. He seemed to notice who I was, and let me go to a seat. I get into a little room on the train, and look out the window. Gale was looking for me frantically, He barged onto the train, and found the room I was in. He busted in the door and grabbed my arm.

"Katniss, don't go." He says stern and brief.

"No Gale, I'm going home." I say, still infuriated with him.

"No you're not." He says with another smile. He pulls out a needle and puts it into my arm. I glance down at the needle, and black out again.

A/N: Liked it? Review! I'm not sure how to take this story. Give me ideas! Love you all(:


	3. Chapter 2 Please be okay

A/N: OMG! Thanks a bunch guys! I love getting so many reviews! Only on my second chapter too! I got at least 3 new ideas from the reviews. And I think I'm going to use 2 of them. Thanks for reviewing! I love you all!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 2

**Peeta POV**

I left some tea for Katniss upstairs after she had awoken from her nightmare, Gale left her a note too. She was supposed to meet him out in the woods, I was hesitant at first, but I let her go. But I regret everything I did yesterday.

So after Katniss had her nightmare, I heard her screaming and ran upstairs. I comforted her, until she felt better, and she found the note on the nightstand, she read it, and I did too. Gale just wanted to meet her in the woods. Like I said, I was hesitant, but I let her go see her friend. But now I know he isn't a very good friend. So After she left, I went to the bakery for my shift that day. I walked in and saw Erik, who works in the bakery with me. He decided to help out after we rebuilt the bakery, I own the bakery, but he is there more than I am. So I walked in and Erik was sitting at the counter.

"Hey Peeta, what brings you here?" he asked standing up off the chair.

"My shift is right now." I told him, he nodded his head and said he had forgotten. I went downstairs and put some bread in the oven that Erik needed to be baked, and Then went back upstairs. Haymitch was standing at the counter, breathless, and panting. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back.

"Are you okay Haymitch?" I asked him. He shook his head and put his hands on his head.

"T-the girl." He said.

"Katniss?" I asked him. He nodded his head, still panting.

"What's wrong with Katniss?" I asked. Erik seemed to notice him out of breath and gave him a glass of water. Haymitch thankfully gulped down the entire glass in what seemed like thirty seconds, then sat up from where he was slumped over, and said.

"I saw her, with the boy." He said.

"Gale." I said.

"Yeah, yeah him. I went to get some liquor, and passed by the woods, they were out there. I walked pass because I saw nothing wrong with what was going on, and then on my way back from the new Hob, I saw him carrying her, and then a hovercraft picked them up and they left." Haymitch said. I could barely comprehend his words. Katniss is gone? What, but that's not possible. Haymitch seems to notice I can't find words and speaks up.

"SHE'S GONE BOY!" he yelled, and ran back towards the Village. I threw my apron on the ground and sprinted back to my house. I ran inside and searched everywhere. Maybe Haymitch was drunk, and he couldn't see straight. Maybe he was messing with me. I ran upstairs to our bedroom and nothing. No one in sight, I searched the soon to be baby's room, and searched my art studio. No sight of her. I screamed her name a couple times, but all I heard was nothing. I ran outside the house and ran towards the woods. I ran to their meeting spot. Katniss had shown it to me one of the times we were out here together. I look around and there was nothing again.

"KATNISS!" I yelled. No answer.

"KATNISS!" I yelled again. Still nothing.

I dropped from where I was standing and layed in the grass. It was hopeless. I knew I shouldn't of trusted Gale. He will always be the hunter boy who loved Katniss. But Katniss loves me. Right? What if she actually ran off with Gale…But-but we're married. She was finally mine. But now she's gone again. What If I never see her again?

I won't know, Until I find her.

I lay there and just cried, and wept. I cried until I was incapable of producing tears anymore. I looked over at a rock that seemed to be a white thing laying on it. I sit up a bit and reach over and grab it. Another note. Maybe one from Gale.

I pick it up and start to read.

_My Plan_

_Step one- Fake a relationship to distract them from my hurting_

_Step two- Tell Katniss to meet me in the woods_

_Step three- Tell Katniss to run away with you in the woods and live together forever in District 2._

_Step four- If step three fails. Force her to come._

_Then live happily ever after with Katniss._

The nerve of him! HOW COULD HE DO THIS!

He's such an idiot! Katniss is married, and FREAKING PREGNANT!

I run back to my house and call the one person I know can help me.

President Paylor.

I dial the number to the Capitol and a secretary answers, I ask for Paylor and tell her it's an emergency. After a couple minutes on hold she picks up the phone.

"Hello Peeta." She says.

"Paylor, Katniss was kidnapped by her best friend and they are in District 2 and She's pregnant and I don't want her to be gone forever like Gale wants and I need your help!" I tell her in a frantic voice.

"Whoa, slow down Peeta. We can fix this!" She says back to me.

"No we need to hurry! I don't know what he is doing to her, and I need her back!" I yell into the phone.

"Peeta it's okay. I'll have a hovercraft pick you and Haymitch up tonight and we can fix this, okay?" She says.

"Okay." I say and hang up the phone.

Maybe Katniss will be okay.

Please be Okay. 


	4. Chapter 3 Long day

A/N: Peeta's POV again! Thanks for reviewing guys! I love you all oh, so dearly. It really helps, so yeah! I might do a couple Gale POV's, but I don't know, I don't really like Gale…Soooo Review! Tell me what you think! Here you go!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 3

**Peeta POV**

I hung up the phone, and ran over to Haymitch's house. I didn't even bother to knock, I barged in. He was sitting at the kitchen table, carving into it with his knife. I stood across the table from him and practically yelled.

"Haymitch! Paylor is going to send a hovercraft to us, we are going to find Katniss."

He looks up and stabs the knife into the table. Then he stands up.

"Okay, boy." He slurs. Drunk, as always. He goes up to his room, so I decide to leave. I go into my home, and run up the stairs. I grab the not off the nightstand that Gale left for Katniss, they might need to use it, and I stuff it in my pocket with the not Gale must've dropped. I turn to leave the room but I notice something. I turn back to the nightstand, and the drawer is partially opened. I saw something shine. The light of the lamp on the nightstand was reflecting onto it. I open the drawer all the way and hold the item in my hand.

The pearl.

I gave it to Katniss when we were on the beach during the Quell. She said she would always keep it, and I guess she did. I need to sit down, take this all in. So I sit on the side of the bed and hold the pearl in my hands, clutching it tight. Right now, It's just about all I have left of her. I hold it tighter and tighter, never wanting to let it go. I feel a single tear, trickle down my cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb, and put it into my pocket, because If I never see her again, I'll have it to remember her.

**Katniss POV**

I wake back up in the bedroom I was in before. Back in dreadful District 2. With my psychopath best friend Gale. I felt as if he was doing this on purpose, making me so frustrated. He kidnapped me during one of the most horrifying, but happy times of my life. I've been scared to death about the thought of having a baby, but I've been happier than ever with Peeta. Things were going good, great actually, but he swooped In and ended my happiness. Why was Gale obsessing over something so, idiotic? I mean he knew I was having a baby, he knew me and Peeta were married but he had to ruin it. If he really loved me, wouldn't he want me to be happy, even If I wasn't with him? Thoughts kept floating around in my head, thoughts of Peeta, and Gale. What if, that morning before the reaping, what If I had run away with Gale? Prim would still be dead, unless she won the games. And I would be living with Gale, someone I only thought I loved. But I love Peeta, and I would've never met him if it weren't for the games. My life would never be as happy as it could be.

I lay there for what seems like forever, but is merely an hour. Gale walks in, and I pretend I am asleep, but he doesn't fall for it.

"Katniss, You need to eat." He says. I prop myself up with my elbow.

"Seriously, you can't starve yourself." He says, putting his hand on my side. It's really awkward, I don't feel the same way about him, and I don't like him doing it at all. It's just creepy. He already freaks me out now. I moved on, he should've, and I don't know why he loves me so much, I left him. We were best friends, and he hated seeing me kiss Peeta. Why would he create a scheme as big as this, and actually think it would work out great?

"Maybe I want too." I snap back at him.

"Calm down honey, you just need to eat." He says stroking my hair. Peeta does that to me, to comfort me. But Gale's hands just get tangled up in my hair, but Peeta's would've gently glided through. But the way he called me honey, disgusted me.

"I'm not your Honey." I say back at him, not looking him in the eyes. I want to leave here now. As soon as possible. As soon as I can.

"Fine." He says back. "But at least eat something."

"No." I retort.

"Please.." he says

"No. I want to starve." I say angrily.

"No, Katniss don't." he says, eyes widening just a little. I can't even reply, because I turn around and lay my head back on my pillow. He soon stands up, and walks out of the room. I knew I needed a plan. Fast, and as soon as possible. Maybe I can get out of here before I end up having this baby.

**Peeta POV**

Shortly after Haymitch and I were taken to the Capitol, we were escorted to Paylor's office. Haymitch and I sat in 2 chairs in front of her huge desk. She looked up from what she was working on and said

"Haymitch, Peeta, nice to see you both here."

"Okay, okay whatever." I say back to her. "How are we going to find Katniss?"

"Well, we could always broadcast a missing person's report on the television, maybe someone has seen her since." She replies, shrugging a bit.

"No, no, that won't work." Haymitch says. I think he just might be a bit sober. "He probably is hiding her. No one has seen her probably."

"No, Haymitch, we need to at least try." I say to him. I need to find her. I need to find Katniss.

Haymitch mutters a simple okay, then Paylor and him start to make plans about rescuing Katniss.

"We could always search the entire District." I blurt out.

"Peeta, That's a good idea." Paylor said. Turning towards me.

"After the broadcast is announced tonight, then we can search District 2." Paylor says. Nodding.

I nod back, and after our little meeting was over, Haymitch and I walk to our rooms. We get our own room in Paylor's mansion. I open the door, and flop onto the bed. I grab a pillow and shove it under my head. Trying not to move that much, and Fall asleep within seconds.

It's been a long day.


	5. Chapter 4 Spotted

A/N:Hey fools! I'm just kidding(: I love you all! Thanks for the support, and suggestions, and reviews! You don't know how much it helps! Thanks for continuing to read, new chapters in the nearby future!

Here we go! Chapter 4!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 4

**Peeta POV**

I wake up around 4 o'clock in the morning screaming. Nightmares, of course. They are so much harder without Katniss here. I'm miserable without her. I need her. My life is automatically better around her, no matter how stubborn she can be, she softens up for me. Because she loves me, Right?

I lay on the bed in Paylor's mansion and try to fall back asleep, but it's impossible. I toss and turn, and it's Hard to fall asleep again, I can't, too much on my mind.

I get up and go downstairs, I enter the kitchen and write out a note to anyone who wonders why the food is missing. Everyone is asleep except for the guards. They are just about everywhere. I grab some water, and a bowl of soup. I sit down at the large table, but I'm all by myself. The seats should be filled with people I know. Like Annie, and Johanna, and Haymitch, and….Katniss.

I finish the bowl of soup and my glass of water, and put them both in the sink. I turn the light off as I leave and head back upstairs. I walk around for a bit, trying to get my mind off things, when I pass a door that is slightly opened, and I hear a conversation going on. I hear Paylor's voice, and another's I don't recognize.

"So, You say you saw her, what did she look like?"

"Brown hair, I-it was really dark. She had some scars, and-d she was pregnant, for sure."

"That's her." Paylors voice says "Where did you see her?"

"S-she was at the train station. Then a boy found her on the train and carried her off."

"Thank you sir." Paylor says

"Glad-d I could help."

The man starts to get up so I hide over by a plant as he exits the room. I notice he's gone and walk into the room. Paylor is sitting at her desk, and I walk up to it.

"Was he talking about Katniss?" I ask.

"Yes." She says. "He is the ticket taker at the train station in 2."

"Well we have to go there. Now." I say to her. I need Katniss back.

"We can't just wake everyone u-" I cut her off.

"I don't care about everyone else! Katniss was the Mockingjay! She won the hunger games! She's pregnant! She's been kidnapped! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" I yell at Paylor. She looks around the room before looking back at me. Then she stands up and picks up a walky-talky and speaks into it.

"Assemble a rescue squad. We're going to District 2. Right Now."

**A/N: Sorry! People wanted an update! I will be sure to update later, or tomorrow! I'll see you guys then! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Shocking

A/N: Hey! 2nd Update for today, I'm just in a good mood for writing, so I have another chapter!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 5

**Peeta POV**

I was sent to a room with only a hanger on the door that had a combat suit on it. I put the suit on and went into the hangar, where the hovercraft was. I walked onto the hovercraft which was filled with soldiers. They all look alike aside from their facial features. I nod and say hello to all of them, and then take my seat.

Katniss, We're coming for you.

**Katniss POV**

Gale continued to ask me to eat for a couple days. The truth was, I was starving, I mean, I have cravings, I'm pregnant. But I didn't want to eat. I would rather starve to death than be stuck here with Gale. I'm still lying on that bed. The bed that I will forever be laying on, until I can get out of here.

Gale walks in every hour or two, and makes me drink water, and continues to tell me how perfect we are together, I dismiss the thought of us being together, because it's not happening.

I wonder what Peeta is doing, is he coming for me?

Does he know I'm gone?

Does he even care?

Does he care? Of course, He loves me more than anything, he has to be looking for me. I have his daughter inside me, the daughter he wants so badly. He has to save me. Or I need to break out.

**Peeta POV**

Before I know it, we are lifting off into the air. The hovercraft should be arriving in 2 in about twenty minutes. Not long. It's about five thirty in the morning now, and I will soon be rescuing my Katniss, My wife, who is going to be a mother, who is the girl on fire, who is the Mockingjay, who is my lover. The girl I love.

We arrive in District 2 at about five twenty five. We are all given assignments. I have to search houses, near the train station, with 3 other soldiers. I get a knife to carry, while the soldiers get guns. Guess my whole hijacking thing won't go unnoticed. So we exit the hovercraft and now it's mission time.

We go to the first house we see and knock on the door, No one answers, we enter and ask if anyone is there and no one is, so we exit the house. We enter the next house and someone does answer, a woman around the age of twenty, so around my age. She steps out of her house and asks if there is a problem. We ask if she has seen Katniss and she says

"No, I haven't, but if you are looking for her here she would probably be with Gale Hawthorne."

She knows him. She knows him!

"Do you know him?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we are really good friends. He lives six houses down that way. And I'm Tally, by the way." She says. We all thank her and start running to Hawthorne's house.

So Tally huh? That was the girl he was dating, or supposedly was dating. She seemed nice. I'm glad she helped. We spot the house and we all surround it. I'm standing in front of the front door with another soldier, and the other guys are around the house by windows. We knock on the door and Gale answers.

**Katniss POV**

I need to get out of here.

I stand up off of the bed, and start tip-toeing towards the door. I reach the door, and slowly open it. I creep out and into the hallway, with no sight of Gale, but he's quite like me, we're hunters, we are naturally quiet. I peak around the corner, and hear a knock at the door. I See Gale pass the hallway and walk up to the door. He opens the door and I faintly hear people talking. I crept down the hallway and peaked my head around another corner, I saw Gale talking to a soldier. And I looked closer and saw, Peeta! He was standing next to the soldier. Both talking to Gale. I started to hear their conversation.

"Isn't Mrs. Mellark, present with you?" the soldier asked.

"No, she is in 12 isn't she?" Gale said, trying to look confused. But they didn't buy it.

"Gale, we have a note you dropped in the meadow, we know you have Katniss is there, and if you don't surrender peacefully, then this is going to get ugly." Peeta says to Gale. Gale nods and punches Peeta right in the jaw, knocking Peeta into the ground. Gale sprints backwards towards the back of the house, while the soldier chases him, speaking into his walky-talky, calling for backup. Before I can help myself, I sprint out the front door and drop next to Peeta. He lays on the ground, his lip busted open, and bleeding. I'm on my knees by his side. It seemed to almost knock him out, he sits up a bit. And his eyes widen a bit.

"K-Katniss?" He asks, I nod my head and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's me, I'm okay, I'm fine Peeta." I say hugging him tightly. I never want to let go of him. I'm never losing him again. Never letting him out of my sight. The last time I did, he ended up hijacked, and nothing like that is happening ever again.

"Katniss!" He exclaims, just figuring out it's actually me. Then he hugs me tightly too.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "What did _he_ do to you!"

"Nothing Peeta, nothing. I'm fine." I say smoothing the hair in his face back.

"Katniss. I was so worried." Peeta says.

"It's okay." I say. Crying. I couldn't help but Cry. I missed Peeta more than anything. "I need to go see what's going on. I'll be right back." Before he could object I was gone. I ran through the rather small house and saw one of the soldiers stabbed, and laying on the ground. Dead. Gale did this. He killed someone. I knew then I would never even bother thinking about him after this. He disgusted me.

I ran out the back door and saw Gale and one of the soldiers struggling. Then Gale kicked the soldier and ran towards me. I saw him running, about to scoop me up, and run away with me in his arms, yet again. I tried to move my feet, but I didn't move them quick enough, because I was in Gale's arms a second later. This was too much for me in the last week. I couldn't handle it for much longer, and I also felt sick. Gale started to turn around the house, running towards the front yard. Gale was running, then all of sudden I was on the ground and so was Gale, moaning. I look around and see Peeta lying on the ground still eyes filled with Anger. I didn't know if it was a hallucination, or what then I looked back over at Gale and saw Peeta's knife in his leg. I guess when Gale was carrying me, Peeta went into defense mode and stabbed his leg, and Gale would've never noticed him. The sun isn't starting to come up yet, it's still pure darkness, but even if he could see him, Peeta's a master at camouflage. He would've gotten him either way. The two soldiers remaining. Call for a hovercraft and run towards up. They try to help Peeta up, but when he fell he messed up his prosthetic leg. They pick him up and carry him to the hovercraft. We all walk onto the hovercraft and Peeta is layed down on a cot. I kneel next to him and stroke his hair, tears streaming down my face.

"Katniss? Are you Okay?" Peeta asked, they drugged him a bit, so he's probably a bit confused.

"Yeah, yeah Peeta I'm fine." I tell him. Holding onto his hands.

Then his eyes close and he's asleep.

We arrive back in the Capitol soon enough, and Peeta sent to the hospital, so am I. They have to check on the baby. I am put into a hospital room identical to the one I was in two weeks ago. I sit down on the bed and wait for Dr. Falco to walk in. She does after about two minutes, and sets me up for another ultrasound. I lay there in the hospital gown, but I'm not doing an ultrasound like we always do at my checkups, Dr. Falco sits on a chair across the small hospital room, and has another envelope. I have no idea what it says, but I don't want her to tell me, but then I am reminded of something.

"Dr. Falco?" I ask her.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Did Dr. Aurelius ever figure out the cure for Peeta's hijacking?" I ask her.

"Yes, he did. Peeta is actually getting it right now, as well as a new prosthetic leg." She says smiling. She's a really nice doctor.

"Good." I say. She hands me the envelope and tells me I'm free to go. I exit the room, not wanting to open the envelope until I am with Peeta. I search for his hospital room for a couple minutes, and find it. I knock on the door and enter. He is dead knocked out. They drugged him to put the new leg on, because it would hurt bad if he was awake. So I sit next to the window, and lean my head back into the chair and fall asleep.

I wake to Peeta screaming. Freaking out. He's having a hallucination. I look up to his face and his eyes are filled with rage and fury, I have to leave I need to.

"MUTT!" he screams. "You're Just a mutt!"he screams other things to, not mentionable things.

"Why are you even pregnant! I would never do that! Especially not with a mutt!" He yells again. And before I know it I locked myself in the bathroom in his hospital room, and sink to the floor. I sit there and cry. Sobbing and sobbing. How could this happen? I thought they cured him? Maybe the doctors reminded him of the Capitol ones who injected him with the venom. I don't know what's going on. I'm so mind boggled right now. Eventually his screams stop, and knocks on the door.

"Katniss?"

"Yes." I say. "I'm in here."

"Could you please come out here?" He asks.

I step out and see Peeta knocked out by drugs again. He tells me to sit down and I do.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you came in really until you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He says and continues "To have Peeta stop his hallucinations he was going to have to have another one, and so he went crazy again. I should've warned you, I'm sorry." He says.

"It's fine." I say back to him.

"Oh, and did you know your sister helped prepare this cure, before she…Passed." He says, then he exits the room. Before he did he told me Peeta should wake soon. So I sat back in the chair I was in before and waited for Peeta to wake up. He did after about twenty minutes and I came over and sat on the bed with him.

"Hey Peeta." I say to him.

"Katniss." He says back to me, smiling. I smile back at him, and kiss his cheek. I show him the envelope.

"We need to read it." I tell him. He nods and we both open up the envelope. I take it out and read it, It says.

_Mr. and Mrs. Mellark,_

_I am sorry to say that Katniss Mellark, has experienced a miscarriage. Her baby has died, due to a drug put into her system. We assume it was something That Mr. Hawthorne put into her system while she was kidnapped. I am very sorry for your loss. All of your medical bills involving the pregnancy, are uncharged due to this. Again sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Falco._

**A/N: SOO! My longest chapter yet, over 2,000 words! WOOP! Thanks for reading next chapter tomorrow! WOO! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Snapping

A/N: This might be a kind of long author's not by the way…

I really hope none of you guys stop reading because of the last chapter): It is pretty depressing, for Katniss at least, but don't quit reading! It was an Idea I got from someone, and I thought it would add another twist, I'm sorry if you hate me, but please don't. I know it kind of killed the mood of the chapter a bit, but I'm sorry! I'll be sure to make things get better. I swear.

Please review!

Always By Olivia Isbill

Chapter 6

**Peeta POV**

Why is this happening?

We read the letter together, and After I looked up from the letter, Katniss had tears in her eyes. Her tears began to spill over her eyelids, and fall down her cheek onto the paper. She puts her hand over her mouth, in shock, and gets up off of my hospital bed. She walks over to the trash can and wads up the paper, then tosses it into the trash. She comes back over to me, and I wrap my arms around her. She sits there and cries into my shoulder, while I begin to take this in.

Katniss isn't going to have a baby.

I won't have a daughter.

I won't get to be a father.

I sit there and think about all the things that have happened since yesterday, We got Katniss back, sooner than I thought. Gale is in the hospital too, getting his leg patched up, then he'll be back in two, he didn't get sent to the prison in the Capitol, because Katniss didn't want him to be in jail. So he gets to go back to District 2, but gets a psychological doctor to help him.

Katniss is back though, but she won't have a baby. She's not pregnant anymore.

"Katniss it's alright, It's okay." I say, stroking her hair.

"No, Peeta it's not." She says "You wanted this, you have wanted this. For a long time. And because of Gale, I can't give you what you wanted. And you always seem to get me what I want, but I wanted to give you something. You deserve it."

"No, Katniss it's fine. We can try again if you want, but We can do this together, it's fine." I say.

"I'm sorry." She says taking her head off of my shoulder. I look up at her eyes. They are starting to dry up of tears, I know she's upset, but she doesn't need to be sorry.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Gale's. I don't blame you for trusting him, we thought we could trust him." I say to her.

"No, I shouldn't have trusted him. It's my fault." She says softly.

"Katniss," I say lifting her chin up from where it hangs, to look in her eyes. "Sweetheart, It wasn't your fault. I'm okay. You'll be okay. We'll be fine for a while." I say, as one tear escapes my eye. I hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable, and upset.

"Okay, Peeta." She said putting her arms around my neck. Hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Katniss." I say, hugging her back.

"I love you too Peeta." She says. Then kisses my cheek.

**Katniss POV**

After Peeta and myself read the note from Dr. Falco, shortly later we got an okay to leave. We sit up from his hospital bed where we sat, and walked out the room, hand in hand. We walked past all of the patients, doctors, and nurses in the hallways. Then I walked past this one room, Gale's. I heard him yell my name. I was about to refuse, but I walked in anyways. I saw him laying on the hospital bed, bandages wrapped along his ankle to his knee. I stood near the doorway.

"I'm so sorry…" He said lightly, and trailing off.

"Don't say anything to me, Gale." I tell him. He's the reason for all of this, He's the reason I'm not going to be a mother. I turned to leave; I couldn't bear to speak to him.

"Katniss don't leave me, please." Gale says. I shoot him a look, a glare actually. And start to leave again. He yells my name once more, and I snap.

"Gale, SHUTUP! I'm not staying in here! I never want to see you again! You ruined my life! I HATE YOU! You're the reason I had a miscarriage! You kidnapped a pregnant lady remember! I HAD A MISCARRIAGE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yell at him, and storm out of the room. But before I had a chance to, I heard him say something.

"Y-You had a miscarriage?" But I stormed out to soon to answer him. Peeta said yes, then walked out behind me. I slumped down in the hallway, and just started crying again.

"Katniss, I know it's hard, can this wait until we get home?" Peeta asks. I nod my head and he reaches his hand to help me up. I take it, and we walk out of the hospital.

We arrive home from the train in a couple hours. I run from the train straight to my house. I run upstairs. Peeta's slower than me, So I make it there before him. I dash into the nursery for the baby, and start to throw the toys onto the floor. I was so frustrated. So angry. I grabbed some of the clothes in the closet and threw them on the floor. Peeta came in at some point of me throwing things, and told me to stop. I dropped the items I was holding, And lay down on the floor. I feel sobs, fill my body. I lay on the floor. And I just want to tear the wall that Peeta painted down. He painted a dandelion. I wanted to rip everything out of the room. Gale frustrated me so much, He was supposed to be my best friend, But he wasn't, he was nothing to me now, except for the man who killed my baby.

_A/N:So yeah! Please continue reading next chapter up tonight! :D Review!_


	8. Chapter 7 Always

**A/N: So here is chapter 7, Sorry I said I would update yesterday but I didn't. But I have it now!**

* * *

><p>Always By Olivia Isbill<p>

Chapter 7

I lay there in the Nursery still crying on the floor. I feel so helpless. But Peeta comes, and lays down next to me. He lays there, and stares at my face. I turn away from him, I kind of wanted to be alone, but being with Peeta, meant her was always there to comfort me. He sat up, and got me to sit up too. He pulled me into his lap. And I cried. I kept crying, To much hurt, not enough comfort. But Peeta gives me all the comfort I need. My life was filled with hurt, until almost a year ago when Peeta and me started to draw closer to each other, then we got married, and I got pregnant. But now we were back to just being married. I knew he wanted kids badly, but I knew we could heal from this. Poppy Hazel Mellark. That was her name, and if I ever have a baby girl, that will be her name.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Today was the day. I'm having my baby.

Peeta and I found out I was pregnant again around 8 months ago. I was finally going to have my baby, Peeta's baby. I laid on the hospital bed, squeezing Peeta's hand tight, really tight. My mother holding onto my other. Then I was done. Little Poppy was brought into this life. I was always scared she would be sent to the Games, in my nightmares. But, The games are done. Forever. Never again, will families suffer, and watch their child die on the television set in front of them.

The Nurse cleaned her off and handed her to me. She was beautiful. She has dark hair, just like mine. But her eyes, they are unmistakably just like Peeta's. They are that breathtaking blue color that I love so much. I finally got her, I got my baby. Poppy Hazel Mellark.

_A couple years later_

We did it. 2 kids. Poppy my beautiful little girl, and Cinna, my marvelous little boy. Poppy is now 4, and Cinna is 2. Peeta is a perfect father, I enjoy watching him play with the kids. Poppy has nightmares though, every once in a while. Me and Peeta will be sleeping in our room, and Poppy will start screaming. We told her when she was older we would tell her more about what has happened in mine and Peeta's lives. She understood, but has nightmares. Shortly after she started having them, Peeta would tell her stories. Happy stories about me and him. But her nightmares started being our Happy stories gone wrong. But Everything has gotten better. She screamed a couple times, waking me up, then Peeta bolted out of the room to Poppy, being the kind father he is. He will run into her room, and kneel down by the bed. One time, I followed him in there, and just watched them talk to each other.

"Daddy, Do you love me?" Poppy had asked him.

"Of course I do sweetie, why wouldn't I?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I just had to make sure. I love you daddy." She says. Giving him a hug. One of her cute little kid hugs.

"I love you too sweetie." He told her, hugging her back. Poppy saw me, as she hugged her father, and I turned to go check on Cinna. But Before I could, Poppy had ran out of Peeta's arms and grabbed my hand.

"Don't go mommy." She said, with her big blue eyes. "Stay with me and Daddy."

I looked down at her and picked her up. I kissed her cheek then said, just as Peeta had always said to me on my worst nights.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the ending? I know It ended pretty soon, But it was a sequel. I will post a couple Epilogues for sure though, Continuing how they cope, and handle living with their two little kids. So Thanks for all the support, and reviews. It helped a lot. First epilogue posted tomorrow! I love you all! BYE!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So, My long story is finally over. Here is an Epilogue of what happened after all of the crazy things that just happened in Katniss and Peeta's lives.<p>

* * *

><p>I Still have my little girl, Poppy, with the dark hair and breath-taking blue eyes.<p>

My Little Cinna is still himself, with the shaggy blond hair, and stormy grey eyes.

Peeta and Me still struggle with nightmares sometimes, and Poppy's have gotten better.

Peeta still works at the bakery, I hunt occasionally, when I need too.

Poppy goes to school now, Since she's 5.

Cinna gets upset about her going to school, he doesn't like staying home, But I'm there with him. We play games like hide-and-seek, and patty cake. He really loves it. He will get to go to school next year. He's 4 now.

Gale lives back in District 2. He has a psychologist. He will call very once in a while, But I don't even bother to pick up the phone.

My mother visits occasionally, just to see her grandchildren.

Poppy really loves her "grandma"

And Cinna is a little uneasy with her, but he'll lighten up as he gets older.

Me and Peeta decided 2 kids was enough, perfect actually, one of each, a boy and girl.

I'll still wake up from nightmares, with Peeta there to comfort me.

Then Poppy might wake with a nightmare.

He'll rush into her room to see what the matter is.

Then Of course, She will explain her nightmare.

He'll tell her a story.

I'll watch him talk about when he first realized he loved me.

She will giggle at the funny parts. Peeta talking, with a big grin on his face.

He'll occasionally glance up at me and smile, while I nod my head.

Then when she gets tired again, She will ask him to stay.

He has his obvious answer, that is a classic Peeta.

Always.


	10. Thank you all!

Didn't think I'd ever update this story again huh? Well I must thank you all, SO MUCH! Real or Not Real was my very first Fanfic, and I'm glad you all liked it long enough to continue into the sequel! I really really must say, I have the BEST reviewers ever. Every single one is posistive, encouraging and just makes me feel good(:

I'm surprised I had people cry about my story too! I cried when I wrote it…Is that weird? But the HG makes me cry WAYY to much. But that's fine(:

THANK YOU ALL A MILLION TIMES, THANK YOU!

If you love my writing so much, go check out my other stories!

A Love Lost is my longest one yet, and I update daily by the way.

It's about REAL PREGNANT KATNISS during the Quell. Go check it out please!

AGAIN. Thanks for all who liked this story, I'm sad that it's over, but I am happy to be extending my journey on FanFiction(:

THANKS!

~Mockinjay99

Aka Olivia


End file.
